Drew Saturday
Drew is the wife of Solomon "Doc" Saturday, and Zak's Mother. When Drew was a young girl, she was camping in the Himalayas with her parents and her little brother, Doyle. During the night, the camp was destroyed, presumably by a snow storm, and Drew was left all alone. She was taken in and trained by Tibetan monks who eventually gave her the Tibetan Fire Sword she carries as a weapon. Now, Drew is the wife of Doc and mother of Zak and is undoubtedly the best fighter in the family. She "believes in the magic" so she is willing to believe in something before the evidence is found. She's a mystic who is well-versed in the world’s cultures and can blend in anywhere her travels may take her. Drew is always encouraging her son to try new things like tribal dancing or sand painting. But when there's a risk of danger, Drew gets a little overprotective of her only son. She also seems to consider Fiskerton her son as she has called him one of "her boys." She is now is extremely protective of Zak, now that the Saturdays learned Zak is Kur. In Kur:Part One, ''despite Zak being Kur, like Doc, she still deeply cares for him. In ''Kur:Part Two she still deeply trusts her boy, despite that she is attacked by a Naga while under Zak's control. In The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl, her eyes are nearly taken away by the Ahuizotl creature but she's saved by Zak just in time. At the end of the episode she intentionally throws the TV out of the Airship much to Doc's chagrin, after they forbid Zak from watching TV, since he watched Weird World, a TV show created by their arch-enemy, V.V. Argost (luckily a new TV was replaced in the next episode). Eventually in the episode Into The Mouth of Darkness she learns that Argost is really alive. Later she and Zak chase Argost through the silver mine (similar to Indiana Jones) while they are searching for the "monster" which later turns out to be Zak. Unfortunately, when she is about to attack Argost with a shovel, in hopes to know what this monster is, she is betrayed by her own son, when he slips a loop rope around her foot so she wouldn't find out about her son and Argost's secret deal. She used to date Van Rook in college. In And Your Enemies Closer she and Doyle (who's search for Argost's past lead him here) reunited in Himalayas at the same place that their family was lost. She then learns that it wasn't the blizzard that seperated her and Doyle but an attack on their camp by the Yeti. Much to her shock, she and Doyle learn that the cryptid that destroyed their family, killed their parents, caused them to be separated and grow up in different ways is in fact Argost. During War of the Cryptids, Drew let out her anger on Argost, up to the point of alienating Zak when he was hurt and even when Argost offered a truce. Rani Nagi took her sword from her and attempted to kill her with it, but Van Rook jumped in the way of the blast, saving Drew's life, yet taking his own. Leonidas Van Rook died in Drew's arms. She was so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice her own son being taken by Argost. When Zak supposedly died, Drew was devestated, but was beyond happy when her baby boy turned out to be alright. She was last seen at Van Rook's funeral, crying on her husband's shoulder after the reception. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Physical Appearance Drew is a tall, slim, and rather beautiful woman. She has long pale blonde hair (almost white), bright blue eyes, and fair skin. Her makeup consists of pink eyeshadow and lipstick and she wears an orange suit with a belt. On her back is a cover for her Tibetan Fire Sword. During Guess Who's Going to be Dinner, she is shown wearing a tight black dress with matching black heels, yellow jewlery, red lipstick, dark eyeshadow and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. During War of the Cryptids, at Van Rook's funeral, she is shown wearing a simple black dress with dark gloves and heels. Notable Equipment *Tibetan Fire Sword *Cortex Disruptor Family *Parents (deceased) *Doc Saturday (husband) *Zak Saturday (son) *Fiskerton (adopted son, non-human) *Komodo (adopted son, non-human) *Zon (adopted daughter, non-human) *Doyle Blackwell (younger brother) *Tibetan monks (guardians) Notes *In the episode Into the Mouth of Darkness, she was betrayed by her own son, Zak, after he intentionaly slipped a loop rope around her foot, then suspended her upside down when she was about to attack Argost. Unknown to her, Zak did it to keep his mother from knowing about his secret deal with Argost. *It's revealed that Drew was indeed pregnant with Zak when she and Doc dug up the Kur stone 13 years ago. When they dropped the stone, there was an energy explosion. While she was covering her eyes and screaming, the energy which later turns out to be Kur's essence surrounded her and went into her womb where the Kur found its host, the unborn Zak. Meaning that Drew is the mother of Kur. *In "War of the Cryptids" her ex-boyfriend is killed by Rani Nagi using her fire sword, much to Drew's dismay. Trivia * She knows 37 surface languages. * Acorrding to Doyle Blackwell's page, she is around 37 years old or so. *Drew is the mother of the real Kur (a.k.a. Zak). *Stephens has confirmed that her maiden name is Blackwell. *A running gag in the series is that Drew breaks TVs from their home or Airship. In The Kur Stone: Part One she throws a TV at who is later revealed to be Doyle Blackwell, her brother. She also throws a TV out of the Airship in The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl to prevent Zak from watching Weird World, much to Doc's chagrin, who only wanted to ground Zak from watching TV. *Drew has mentioned that she is an ace fighter pilot, which she takes great pride in, refusing to be shot down even if she does so on purpose as a diversion in Legion of Garuda. *Another running gag in the series is that whenever her son Zak is either in danger, captured, or injured she'll most likely go into her overprotective mom-mode, and she'll do anything to make sure her son is safe. *Ever since Drew and her husband found out that their son is Kur, Drew has gotten a lot more protective of her son, since many people are now after him. *In Food of the Giants she shows her skill as a expert in wilderness survival. *Despite being a cryptid expert, before And Your Enemies Closer she had never heard of the Yeti plaguing the mountains. *Even though it's never shown of how Drew reacted to Zak working with Argost, many fans assume that she may have probably forgave Zak for what he did, seeing as how she still cared for him in "War of the Cryptids." *It is mentioned in Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner during her and Doc's previous anniversary she and Doc were somehow trapped inside a belly of a giant squid (which was apparently more pleasant than Marrakesch). See also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters Category:Saturday family Category:Quotes Category:Death Note Category:Zak's Army Category:Female